St Patrick's Day Hunt
by DSCWin
Summary: It's the day before St. Patrick's Day and the Winchesters are put to the test of solving Riddles by a cannibalistic Leprechaun. One shot Rated T for slight suggested material.


**This was supposed to have come out on St. Patrick's Day but I just couldn't stop. So it was a prompt for the holiday and from my friend Dr. Serpico. Please enjoy this long one shot. And I'm sorry for the cheesy ending. Please enjoy! If you see mistakes I'm sorry I did this on my phone.**

 **St. Patrick's Day Hunt**

The crowd in Boston Massachusetts made three sibling very uncomfortable as they walked shoulder to shoulder. The tallest of the three pulled the rest into a small alcove of a Irish themed bar and leaned in close.

"This is why we avoid this holiday like the plague." He hissed mostly to his sister who stood less then a foot shorter then him. "Why did you think this would be fun?"

"Well," she started her cheeks turning a soft shade of red. "I've always wanted to see this place when I was younger. And whenever I was in Boston, it wasn't St. Paddy's Day and I didn't have to money to keep coming out here."

"Christy that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard you say!" The oldest growled as he opened the door to the bar. "Sam, let's have a few drinks then we'll head out." He looked around before adding in a hushed tone. "If we can make it out of here alive." Sam nodded as they made their way to the only three seats left at the bar and sat down, their feet resting firmly on the floor while their sister's was humorously a few inches away.

"Top of the mornin' to you three!" The old bartender said with a thick Irish squeal making both brothers groan, while their sister smiled. "What can I get you three?"

"Give us three of your strongest whiskeys please." Christy, short for Christina, said leaning on the bar. Her two brothers smiling greatful that she didn't order them St. Patrick's Day style drinks. The bar tender nodded as he filled three shit glasses of his strongest whiskey and set them in front of his three customers before walking down the long bar taking orders and refilling drinks.

"Yes," a burley black man said his voice breaking with worry. "She disappeared three days ago and I can't find her. The police think she's just a runaway."

"Scott, I'm sure you'll find Gina. She's not one to stay away for long."

"Roger, please," the man Scott said his voice quivering. "Gina won't run away since we've been trying to work things out." Christina and her brothers, Sam and Dean looked at each other before quickly paying off their drinks and heading out of the bar. The phrases, 'cheap date' or 'girly belly' muttered by a few drunken bums that sat on the stools of the bar.

St. Patrick's Day was a day away and Christina's brothers where furious to think she dragged them on a case when she said they were supposed to "relax". But as they got to their hotel, the look of surprise and worriment crossed over Christina's face.

"So you didn't know this place had a case until now?" Sam asked as their sister leaned over his laptop her fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Maybe it's not a case," she said not looking up from her computer. "But something is making me feel like I made a mistake to drag us here."

Both of her brothers were surprised that she would admit to being wrong, when she insisted that they'd at least try and relax a little. A noise erupted from Sam's computer as all three of them now crowded the eighteen inch screen of the laptop as Christina began to read in her head the email she had just gotten.

"Holy shit." She breathed leaning back in the chair her face a mix of shock and amazement. "There really are things called Leprechauns."

"Leprechauns are not monsters or demons. They're a mixture of both." Dean read aloud making this sound like a joke then a case. "The week before St. Patrick's Day, it searches for food to eat so it could last another three hundred years."

"It's said that one leprechaun can eat up to-" Christina covered her mouth trying to contain the mix of surprise and disgust away from her brothers but Sam quickly finished the rest by saying, "two hundred to two hundred fifty people."

"That's a lot of calories, right Mr. Rabbit Food?" Dean poked Sam in the shoulder only to have it knocked away.

"So why now?" Sam asked as Christina typed once again looking for that exact answer. "Why St. Patrick's Day?"

"Because if s leprechaun doesn't eat the same amount as they did three hundred years before," she blinks with a shrug. "Then it dies and all the people he held captive will die and their bones will never be found."

"Can it be killed?" Dean asked jumping on the bed since being that close to his siblings was on the borderline of uncomfortable.

"Doesn't say." Christina said leaning back in the chair to peer away from the screen as her eyes starting to hurt.

"So why bother?" Dean asked kicking off his shoes and placing his hands behind his head as he laid on the bed.

"Seriously Dean?" Christina snapped as she stood up and pushed his legs off the bed making him sit up glaring at her. "People have gone missing! We jave one more day to solve this case or else we'll have to wait another three hundred years before it strikes again."

Dean sighed and looked at Sam who was typing on his laptop. "How many people are missing just this week?"

"Uh-" he typed a for a few seconds before leaning back. "Over three hundred."

"Wow," Dean stated grabbing his shoes. "Busy son of a bitch."

 **~St. Patrick's Day Hunt~**

Dean was leading his two siblings to a small closed down bar off in a some alley just off of main street. This was where Sam had said the victims had gone down to cut their way of travel to their homes. But they never arrived at their destination, as told my their loved ones.

The bar, as they all arrived, reeked of stale urine, bad booze and even blood which made all three Winchesters hold their breath until they had no choice butto breathe.

"This is a complete waste of time!" Dean complained as they walked around upturned chairs and tables. "You said there isn't any way we can kill this son of a bitch."

"Well, maybe we can at least try and save some people." Christina hissed back as she began to crunch her way across some broken glass. As they walked, they heard a soft dark chuckle echo around them making them stick their backs together so they all had three pairs of eyes on their and each others backs.

"Well look what me trap has caught." The voice was high making each of them wince as a headache automatically appeared. "Three more additions to my maze!"

The ground beneath them disappeared sending all three of them to fall down a large pipe their screams echoing off the walls as they continued to slide and try and reach for each other. A sliding door blocking their outstretched fingers.

 **~St. Patrick's Day Hunt~**

 _ **Dean**_

Dean grumbled as something hard and sharp poked him in the back. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark area he found himself on a pile of skeletons. He felt his stomach drop beneath him as he stood up to find himself alone in a single door room. There was a dim light at the end of a large dark hallway. "Sam!" His scream was hoarse as if his scream took away his voice. "Christy!" He tried again to yell. Still the same result.

The same dark chuckle was soon joined with a small man wearing a forest green suit and tie his flaming red hair matched his blood red eyes perfectly. "Me first victim." The man squealed jumping up and down in shiny buckled shoes. "Now answer me riddles three and supper you will not be."

Dean's face twisted into anger and confusion as he tried to understand this little man's request. "You want me to answer three riddles so I won't be your supper?"

The little man began to stomp his feet his face red with anger. "You passed my first riddle." He hissed jabbing s pointy finger into Dean's stomach and snapped his fingers illuminating the hallway with lights. "The next time we meet, you will not be as lucky." The man wiggled his nose and vanished from sight.

 _ **Sam**_

Sam's head spun as he slowly climbed to his feet. The ground beneath him crackled and crumbled beneath him and though the area was dark, the years of hunting experience told him that he was standing on bones. His throat burned as he sucked in the cold air and knew he wouldn't be able to yell out for his brother or sister.

"Me next second victim!" A high pitched voice echoed around Sam and the same small man in the same green suite, buckled shoes and flaming red hair stood at an opening. His red eyes glowing bright making Sam crouch as heprepared for an attack. "Answer me these riddles three," the man said his voice fast and high. "And supper you will not be."

"Ask your three questions then." Sam said surprised that his voice did not hurt when he spoke. "I'm not fond of becoming anyone's supper."

The little man let out a series of Celtic rants and curses as jumped up and down his red eyes nearly exploding from his head. "You passed my riddle." The little man hissed and snapped his fingers. "But, me next riddle you will not." Sam blinked back confusion as the tiny man vanished with only a puff of smoke.

The hallway ahead of him was lit by a series of small torches illuminating the area around him. Sam took in a deep breath before slowly walking down the hallway keeping an eye out for any sign of movement.

 _ **Christina**_

Christina felt a sharp pain resenting from her shoulder blades as she jumped to her feet her head feeling dizzy. Her breathing quicken when she saw the ground littered with bones. She heard that high pitched chuckle that accompanied by the sight of a small man with flaming red hair and blood red eyes. His green suit dimly lit by the soft glow of a torch that was flickering in the doorway. "Answer me these riddles three and supper you will not be."

"Great, I have to answer three riddles so you won't eat me?" The man's eyes narrowed and he began to stomp. "I take it I'm not the first to pass your first riddle."

"You passed my riddle! Me next one won't be easy!" He snapped and vanished as the hallway was lit up by torches. Christina cautiously walked out of the room, the smell cold and stale as she breathed in deep careful not to fall on the bone littered ground until at last she came to a small room with two directions. She held her breath as she heard something or someone walking fast towards her. Her gun was in her hands pointing towards the sound only to drop it as Sam's tall form appeared.

"Oh my god!" Christina exclaimed as Sam stopped and pulled her into a tight hug. "Sam are you okay?" Sam nodded.

"You?" Sam asked looking at the two paths. Christina nodded then looked behind her to see the path Sam had taken completely gone. "Which way do we take?" He asked and they both heard the same high pitched squeal and the same small man stood in the middle of both paths.

"I travel all over the world but stay in the corner?"

"Postage stamp." Christina quickly answered before Sam could come up with an answer the tiny man let out a scream of anger as he snapped his fingers vanishing, leaving a trail to the left open to travel down.

"How did you guess that so quick?" Sam asked as they ran down the hallway keeping an eye out for anyone that might needs their help or even Dean.

"I remember hearing that riddle once." Christina said bending down low tocheck a body that was found in the way. "They're still alive." She said and Sam bent down to help his sister with the body.

 _ **Dean**_

Dean stumbled slightly as the hallway he walked was unstable but as he caught himself and straightened, the same small man stood in front of him. "Great." Dean snarled looking put out. "Let me guess you're here to ask me a riddle or I become your supper?" The little man nodded and Dean sighed. "Go ahead and ask."

"Voiceless it cries. Wingless flutters. Toothless bites. Mouthless mutters." The little man giggled licking his large plump lips with a dark tongue.

Dean felt a cool breeze on the back of his neck and turned to hear a whistle coming from somewhere outside. "Wind." He whispered and the little man shrieked with anger stomping his buckled shoes on the ground. With a snap of the man's fingers Dean felt himself being dragged towards somewhere until he felt himself running into a large door with a large door handle.

Dean reached up but heard a cry for help that echoed down a corridor to the left. It wasn't someone he knew but his legs moved towards the sound moving faster until he was sprinting down the hallway until he came to a large kitchen type room with several large cages all stocked full of fifty or more people who looked both frightened and relieved to be found.

"Please," a woman with dark skin and dark hair cried reaching a hand weakly through the bars. "You got to get us out of here. He's going to eat us."

"How many are there?" Dean a rested going to each of thhhhe cages and mentally began to count each face.

"There's three hundred and seven." A burly white man said holding a woman who had a large round belly. Dean felt sick that this shirt green suit wearing smurf would kidnap a pregnant woman. Dean took a step back trying to find something sharp or heavy to break the locks. But as he searched he noticed that each of the cages didn't have locks but tiny holes in the door smaller then Dean's pinkie finger.

"Looks like me first birdie has come to play." Dean turned around seeing the short green suit man waddle himself towards. "Me has one last riddle what do you say?" Dean nodded knowing that his brother and sister were still around hopefully they could find him before he like the other three hundred and seven people became the little guys food for the next three hundred years. "What has all the letters?"

Dean felt his heart pound in his chest as sweat slid down the side of his face. He didn't have a clue what the answer was. "Mailbox?" He answered and felt regret as the little man began to jump and clap his hands.

"Me little toes are so overjoyed," Dean took a step towards the first cage and felt something painfully enter is stomach. It was the little man's finger. "Me want to thank ye for playing my little riddle game!" The man's eyes turned brighter and Dean was slammed against the cage the man's finger continuing to dig into his soft skin. Dean screamed in pain as he was then pushed into the cage the pain stopping instantly as the door closed. He was trapped.

 **St. Patrick's Day Hunt~**

 _ **Sam and Christina**_

"How are they?" Grumbled Sam as the person he was helping to carry felt like they raised a ton. Christina walked up and checked the person. The large hood around the person's head was lifted off and Christina let out a gasp. It was Stan.

"Oh, my god." She choked gently tapping on Stan's face. His face flinched when she touched it and his green eyes blinked open. "Stan!" She whispered she lifted Stan's arm away from Sam's neck and helped him to the ground so she could release her brother of his weight."Stan is Alex with you?" Stan slowly shook his head and Christina relaxed. "Stan how did you get in here?"

"I-I-I don't remember." He said his voice hoarse and dry. "But I do remember my parents watching Alex. So he's not with me." Christina looked up at Sam who nodded and walked down the hallway leaving his sister and her boyfriend alone to rest and for him to try and find Dean.

 _ **Sam**_

He was tired as he arrived at a large door. He reached up with a closed fist to knock when he heard his name being called ,very weakly, from a corridor to his left. His stomach twisted as he run down the hallway to stop inside a large kitchen. His eyes went wide as he saw Dean in one of the cages.

"Dean!" Sam yelled running up to the cage and peered inside. He could see all the people that had been missing since this week spread out in the six cages. "What the hell?"

"I answered the question wrong." Dean grumbled. "Little bastard got me locked in here and look what he gave me!" Dean lifted his shirt and showed Sam a mark of a Celtic Knott just a few inches above his bellybutton. "Unless the little green smurf gets a question wrong I'm tied up and we're dinner for the next three hundred years or so."

"Don't worry Dean. I'll get you guys out of there." He turned around only to be greeted by the green suit man looking very pleased with himself.

"Answer me your last riddle." He commanded jumping onto a chair. "Giants I am. But I wasn't always."

Sam blinked his mind searched through the many archives in his brain to solve the riddle but he came up completely empty. "Mountains." He answered and felt himself fly into another cage his front looking directly at the green man.

"You got it wrong!" The man shrieked with joy digging his finger inside Sam's flesh making him cry out in pain. "Sing my little birdie sing!" Pain burned in Sam's stomach as he was then forced into a cage a fee feet away from Dean who was surprisingly calm even though he looked as though he was about to break the metal bars.

 **~St. Patrick's Day Hunt~**

 _ **Christina and Stan**_

It was quiet except for the occasional scraping of their feet on the cobblestone floor. The air became colder and Christina looked down at her watch. It was nearing midnight and Stan struggled to stay up right. Christina kept an eye out looking for a way out let alone her two brothers. She never liked leaving innocent people alone but she knew that if she wasted any more time with Stan she would have to leave with or without her brothers.

They came up to a door and Stan grabbed the handle pulling it towards him. The door creaked open letting in a burst of cold air that made both Christina and Stan shiver. The door was only wide enough for one person to go through at a time. As Stan slid through the opening Christina took a step when she heard her name echoing off the walls.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked struggling to stay up right. "We got to get out of there."

"Stan, my brothers are in trouble." Christina headed towards the corridor when something grabbed her arm. She turned and saw Stan looking scared of loosing her. "Stan let go of me. I need to save my brothers."

"If you go he'll kill you."

"If thought you said you didn't remember." Christina said curiously. Stan shook his head.

"It's starting to come back. Please would you come?"

"Stan I have twenty minutes until this creature buries this entire place. If I don't make it. Alex will still have a dad to take care of him."

"But-"

"Stan, I'm not leaving my brothers. You'll just have to believe me that I'll make it out." Stan nodded slowly before letting go of Christina's arm.

"I love you." He said as she turned to walk down the hallway.

"I know." Christina said back and Stan watched and listened as he ran down the hallway before the door closed shut.

 _ **Christina**_

The kitchen was starting to shimmer as she guess that it would happen if there were people who were trapped down there and if the leprechaun was still around. She felt her heart plummet as the people in the cages were all unconscious including her two brothers. She ran to each of the cages for see all the people looking like they were covered in oil for their skin began to shine. "Dean! Sam!" She screamed but they didn't move. She looked around ready for the man to return. "I'm ready for your riddle leprechaun!" She screamed her eyes darting for any slight movement.

"One free bird out, breathing free air. Me must fix that I'll try and be fair." The little leprechaun walked from behind a large black cauldron his red eyes bright.

"Come and ask your riddle and get this over with." Christina hissed her eyes narrowing.

"I lie in wait beneath the bright sun. Sometimes you see me if I'm wanting some fun?" The leprechaun's eyes sparkled as he lit a fire beneath the cauldron.

"The moon." Christina said making the fire quickly diminish from underneath the pot. Fury lit up the Leprechaun's eyes as he began to stomp his feet. "Now release these people!" She ordered pointing at the people, who were slowly sitting up in the cages. The leprechaun shook his head and vanished with a small pop. Christina began to panic as she backed up to one of the cages her eyes darting from the corners of the room.

"You solved my riddle you must pay!" The leprechaun's voice echoed around her making her more paranoid. "You and your friends are here to stay!" The ground began to rumble beneath her and Christina checked her watch three minutes. Her stomach was twisting with fear when she felt something sharp enter her stomach she let out a scream as the sharpness got deeper. Her vision began to fade and soon, the pain the rumble even the screams of the people and her brothers vanished into the darkness.

 **~St. Patrick's Day Hunt~**

Stan watched the news from a bar television screen. He felt guilty for leaving the mother of his child alone instead of staying with her. But then he knew he'd be trapped below the ground with the leprechaun that would eventually eat him. "You want another one?" The bartender asked Stan, who had several empty bottles of beers. Stan shook his head and dropped a few dollar bills on the bar table. He had to come clean eventually.

"I'm standing here at the corner of 45th and main," Stan glanced up at the screen seeing a news reporter standing pointing behind her. The bar that he had escaped from had now fallen in shambles. "Where this abandoned bat was told collapsed after being on this spot since the 1700s." Stan felt glued to the screen as he walked up. He knew something was different about this news report. He felt his heart flutter. "Witnesses claimed to have seen three people walk into the bar around three in the afternoon but never came out. The bar fell just before midnight. Nobody knows about the cause of this collapse but we're certain the people that went in were not the cause of it he destruction."

Stan left his body stronger then ever as he ran out the bar. Early morning St. Patrick's Day lovers woken up decked out in all kinds of green leprechaun paraphernalia. But nobody dared to mess with Stan. He was a man on a mission. He was hoping that this feeling he felt wasn't false.

 **~St. Patrick's Day Hunt~**

The reporter was standing off to the side reading her notes when Stan turned the corner. Men in hard hats were slowly picking up pieces of the fallen building. He rushed over and grabbed a lone hard hat before placing it on his gave him a second glance as he helped clean the fallen bar. His heart was getting lighter and lighter when he began to find guns that he knew belonged to his girlfriend and her brothers and he quickly placed them into his jacket and pants for sage keeping.

"Hey Joel I found something." Stan lifted his head and saw two men standing over a large piece of rock that was lifted up. One of them shook his head before snapping a picture. "Bet the reporter lady would like to see this." Joel said before stumbling over to the reporter who looked as though she was about to go on.

Stan was curious as he stumbled towards the still lofted rock and peered inside. A small man's skeleton, still wearing a green suit lay surrounded by a a dozen or so pieces of rocks each carved with a Celtic symbol. But what caught their attention was a large gold pipe sticking out of the skeleton's body. He had been killed. Stan thought a smile creeping on his face. She must be alive.

Somewhere behind Stan came a rumble of debris making the clean up crew stop and turn. They watched as a man's hand shot through some broken pieces of wood and stone before Stan watched as Christina's brother Dean climbed out looking well but covered in dirt and debris.

Stan was the first to reach Dean who he helped get to his feet. They looked down as more hands began to break the surface. The clean up crew rushed quickly to help bring up more and more people.

 **~St. Patrick's Day Hunt~**

Three hundred and nine people took turns getting looked at from the doctors and nurses. Sam and Dean had finished with the police and were now heading back to the pile of rubble they helped crawl up and began to search again. Stan came up to help them.

"Where's Christina?" He asked as Sam and Dean pushed more large logs aside before pulling up Christina's jacket. Stan quickly reached for the jacket his hands shaking. There was blood in the front and felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"She saved us all." Dean said softly Stan looked up at him his eyes filling up with tears. "She's really good at riddles. Solving them and telling them."

"Is that how the creature was killed?" Dean and Sam looked confused and Stan led them towards the place where the bones were.

"That's part of the cage." Sam said pointing to the metal piece that was sticking up from the skeleton's chest. Dean noticed the rocks and the Celtic symbols that were carved and lifted up his shirt. The mark he had was gone.

"We found another one!" Came a voice from the far end of the lot. Dean, Sam and Stan looked over towards the voice and saw a group of three men helping a forth down the pile of debris. Stan squinted his eyes and smiled as the figure became clear and he saw Christina's long hair blowing in the early morning air. Her green shirt looked as though she had just bought it. Stan pushed past Sam and Dean and carefully ran up to Christina who smiled and pulled her arms away from the men and wrapped them around Stan's neck.

"Oh god!" Stan cried pulling Christina closer and kissing her forehead. "How did you get all over there?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just remember blacking out then waking up underneath this place." Christina said then felt herself being wrapped with a blanket from one of the men that helped her out from underneath. She thanked him then looked at her brothers who stumbled as they ran towards her before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"You're such a bitch for making us so worried." Dean said letting her go.

"Yeah." Sam said pulling off his jacket and putting it over the blanket. "So, did you carve those symbols into the rock?"

"I don't know. But something tells me that the leprechaun isn't going to be coming back." Christina sneezed making Sam, Dean and Stan chuckle. "Dammit who's hungry?"

 **~St. Patrick's Day Hunt~**

Sam and Dean finished loading the Impala and waited beside it for their sister who had taken a shower back in the hotel. They were talking when they saw Christina giggling and was holding onto Stan's arm. Stan smiled down and pulled her into and long passionate kiss which began to make Dean growl. "Don't stay away too long." Stan said breaking the kiss to hold Christina close.

"Hey," Christina said with a flirtatious smile. "After what happened back in the hotel, I don't think you'll keep me away." She planted a quick kiss on Stan's lips before blushing when she saw her brothers watching her. "Tell Alex that I love him. And say hi to your dad."

"What about my mom?" Stan asked though he knew the answer.

"Yeah say hi to her too." Christina fixed her backpack straps and kissed Stan more lifting her left foot a few inches into the air which made Sam began to chuckle. "Happy St. Patrick's Day, Stan."

"Hey its a holiday of my ancestors. I'm glad you enjoy it too." Stan said kissing her cheek. "I love you, Christina."

"I know." She replied before turning and half walked half skipped to the Impapla.

"Care to explain what happened?" Dean asked as they watched as Stan drove off waving goodbye to them.

"Oh, you know." Christina said with a dreamily smile on her face as she let out a shaky sigh of satisfaction. "You know all too well." Dean thought for a minute before letting out a 'oh my god' making Christina and Sam start to chuckle.


End file.
